Adore: A GarVez Fic
by Pari
Summary: Set after Season 14, Episode 6. Where I'd like Luke and Garcia's relationship to progress to. Writing this as ideas pop into my head. May be a long one, maybe a short one. Stay tuned. Constructive feedback always welcome.
1. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

She had finished powering down her babies and had packed up her belongings to leave for the day when a knock came to her office door. Garcia turned to find Luke's head peeking through the door.

"Hey, sorry to bother you," He said but still opened the door fully and stepped inside.

"I am never bothered by you Alvez," She stated. "Well, as least not as much anymore, newbie," She added teasingly with a smile that he quickly returned. He felt that he really needed that in that moment. "What did you need Luke?"

"Ah, I just wanted to come back and thank you again for offering to foster Lou and give you some things I picked up for him," Luke said as he lifted the bag he held and Garcia hadn't really noticed before. The mention of Lou brought to mind Phil who had been Alvez's longtime friend and someone Garcia had come to think of as a friend too, since being introduced to him through Luke. She somberly reached out and grasped the bag from Luke's hand.

"Lou can stay with me for as long as needed."

"Thank you," Alvez said with a nod of appreciation.

"Luke, I am really sorry about Phil. He was a great man and I really liked him," She offered.

"Thanks, and yeah he was the best," Luke agreed as he once again nodded his head. "And he really liked you too, Penelope," He added purposely leaving out just how much Phil was interested in her, because he knew that would open questions to why he had never told her, which was something he wasn't even quite sure of himself. "If you're heading down, I'll walk you out," He stated as he stepped to her and grasped the bag, he had given her back from her hand and also took the bag containing her laptop.

"Okay," Garcia replied with a smile welcoming his company and muscles to carry her stuff. They were silent as they left her office and made their way to the elevators. Hardly anyone was about except the janitors and security guards, all of whom Garcia knew by name and spoke to as they passed. Alvez watched her a bit in awe and a sudden swell of happiness filled him at knowing she was truly a kind and a wonderful person and that none of it was a front. Once they entered the elevators he spoke again.

"You are really amazing, you know that?"

"Shh-yeah," She tossed out playful around a smile as she prayed that he didn't notice that she was blushing. "I'm glad you realize it too."

"I'm really glad I have you as a friend, Penelope," Luke stated as he swallowed the emotional lump that had formed in his throat. She turned to regard him and her heart broke as she could see how distraught he was and had been since losing Phil and getting demoted at work.

"And I'm happy to have you as a friend too Luke, and if you need someone to talk to," She began to offer. "Or need a shoulder," She added with a knowing smile as she repeated an offer, he had made to her once upon a time. "I hope you know that I'm here and I have some pretty strong shoulders," The tears filled his eyes at her words and he smiled as he tried to sniff them back. Garcia's resolve broke at seeing the state Luke was in, "Oh, Sweetie, come here," She said softly as she turned and enveloped him into her embrace. He welcomed her closeness as he reached down and wrapped himself around her, and buried his face in the nook of her neck, and finally let his tears spill out to soak her.

They stood there silently for a few seconds with her offering solace and support and him greedily accepting it. The moment ended and the atmosphere in the small space changed the moment Garcia felt Luke's soft full lips place a gentle kiss on her exposed collarbone. Her grip on him tightened a bit, her eyes rolled closed, and mouth fell open a little to the shocking move and the sudden jolt of pleasure that shot through her. Taking the fact that she hadn't rebuffed him as an invitation, Luke then placed a kiss on her neck, then on her jaw line, her cheek, and finally he swooped in and captured her cherry lips. She hesitated for a mere fraction of a second before a sated sigh escaped her lips and she welcomed his tongue into her mouth. Luke lifted his hands from her supple and inviting body for fear he'd be too tempted to grope her, and he encased Garcia's face into his hands and held her into the kiss, which he began to deepen. They both held on to one another with tongues dueling while they relished the taste of each other the entire ride down to the parking garage. It had been the ding of the doors opening that had snapped Garcia back to reality and she snapped open her enlarged eyes and abruptly pulled from the kiss. Luke stared down at her with eyes that first held confusion that fast morphed into bereavement at their disconnection. Unable to face his gaze, she quickly stepped back, turned, and looked out into the virtually empty garage.

"We're here," She stated the obvious. Alvez stood with his mouth open as he continued to stare at her in longing and slight shock over what he had done. "Uh, thank you for walking me down," She spoke as she reached over and grasped back her belongings, all while still avoiding his gaze. "My car is right over there, so … yeah … I guess I'll see you tomorrow … Good night Luke," She stammered out as she hurried from the elevator. The quick paced clicking of her heels filled the space as she hurried along. Luke followed her with his eyes as he also stepped from the elevators, still a bit too stunned to react or respond at first, but snapped back into himself just as she had started up her car.

"Good Night, Garcia," He called out after her and although she had heard him, she didn't acknowledge him as she sped off.

* * *

More to come...


	2. From the first moment I saw you

**The Next Morning**

* * *

He had arrived to work that morning earlier than usual, because he knew Garcia always came in before the rest of them to get her systems warmed up and prepare for any new cases that might have come in. When he finally mustered up the nerve to go to her office, he hadn't found her there although her things were, so he knew she was in the building and probably avoiding him. He hadn't had time to check her usual haunts to look for her as he had gotten the text that they had a new case. When he entered the conference room, he found that everyone else was already there seated and waiting for him.

"Morning, sorry I'm late," He offered and he took a seat which just happened to be across from where Garcia sat with her eyes locked down onto the laptop in front of her, as Prentiss stood by the board discussing the new case. Alvez tried to stay focus on Prentiss and the case and for the most part he was listening, but occasionally he would look across the table at Garcia who he could tell was purposely avoiding his stares.

"All right, wheels up in 30," Prentiss said ending the case meeting on the usual note. "And Garcia, I know you've already searched but try again to find any correlations to our victims. Anything no matter how insignificant," Prentiss added as the majority of the team headed out to get ready for their flight.

"I'll get that done and send you whatever I find," Garcia replied as she nodded her head and then she stood and started to gather up the files she had along with her laptop.

"Thanks," Prentiss said as she moved to the exit, "And, Luke, try to make it to the jet on time," She said with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, right behind you, I just needed to talk to Garcia for a minute," Alvez replied and with a nod Prentiss walked out.

"What did you need, Agent Alvez?" Garcia asked as she now held her belongings pressed against her chest as she looked over at him, only able to hold his gaze for a split second before averting her eyes down. He raised his brows high and smiled a little in disbelief at the way she said his name.

"Agent Alvez, really?" He questioned as he stared at her with the smile still on his face, which he hoped let her know he wasn't mad about it although it did sting a bit. "What happened to 'Luke'. Heck, I'd prefer 'newbie' to 'Agent Alvez'."

"Sorry, I just … I don't know how I should … Luke, we kissed last night, and not a kiss on the cheek, or kiss your grandma kind of a kiss," She stated in a hushed tone as she eyed the door to make sure one of the others weren't around.

"I know, I was there too."

"Yeah, and 'you' also started it."

"Yeah, I did," Alvez didn't deny. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about," He began but she quickly cut him off.

"Look, you don't have to apologize for it. I get it, I mean, you're in a very vulnerable state right now with everything that's happened to you. So, we can just forget the kiss and pretend it never even happened because I know it's never going to happen again," Garcia babbled out and once she was finished, they stood silent for a few seconds before Alvez replied.

"I wasn't going to apologize for the kiss, Garcia. Honestly, I'm not sorry we kissed," He declared and she shot her wide stunned eyes up to regard him as her mouth fell open a bit. "I don't want to forget about it either, and I really would like to kiss you again," He confessed what he was truly feeling in that moment.

"What, wait, you want to kiss me again?" She asked around a slightly goofy smile as she found herself swooning a bit by the knowledge, but then just as quickly her face soured. "What am I saying. You have a girlfriend, Lisa, and she's awesome and she doesn't deserve to be cheated on. And oh God," Garcia exclaimed as she began to seemingly hyperventilate a little. "I'm a homewrecker, a home wrecking hussy."

"Don't say that, you're not a homewrecking hussy," Alvez spoke with a frown on his face and he started to step around the table to console her, but Garcia shot a hand up and he stopped his advance.

"Don't come any closer, you keep those delicious lips over there," She commanded and he smirked and chuckled a bit at her words. "I can't believe you're standing there laughing. This is serious, Luke. You have an amazing girlfriend who 'you' just moved in with you, did you forget about her?"

"I know and no, I didn't forget about Lisa. That's why I think we need to talk. All three of us."

"Wait … you want us … three as in you, me, and Lisa, that us? You want us to all sit down and discuss how we're horrible people who cheated on her behind her back, are you insane?" Garcia practically squealed out as a panic filled her.

"C'mon Garcia, it was just a kiss, an amazing kiss," Alvez threw in as his face lit up a bit and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he remembered their kiss. "But I don't exactly see it as a sordid affair that should be classified as cheating."

"Well, I disagree and I'm pretty sure Lisa will too," She interjected.

"Yeah, well, that's why I think the three of us should-" His words were cut off when Reid popped his head through the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt but we're heading out now, Luke," Reid announced and his brow bunched a bit as his eyes landed on a pale-faced Garcia. "Are you okay Garcia?"

"Huh, what?" She asked as she snapped back to reality and looked at Reid. "Yes, yes," She replied as she nodded her head, clutched her things more closely to her chest, and hurried for the door. "Yes, I am fine, but busy … Yeah, very busy. I better head to my office and get to work on the case. You guys have a safe trip, bye," She tossed out just as she was passing Reid at the threshold of the door.

"We'll finish our conversation later, Garcia," Alvez called out after her but she kept walking as if she hadn't heard him. With her head bowed she rushed by JJ and Prentiss without a word, and they both stared after her baffled. They both knew instantly by her behavior something was going on with her, but didn't have the time to chase after her to find out what it was. Both silently made mental notes to check in on Garcia later.

* * *

More to come...


	3. That night I had to call you

It had taken them 2 days to wrap up the case they had been working. During that time, she had been anxious and tightly wound up, particularly whenever Luke would call her under the guise of getting her help on the case. However, their conversation would always turn into him trying to talk about their kissing session, which would prompt her to quickly cut the call short. She would be lying if she said that she hadn't enjoyed their kiss, or that she didn't get butterflies in her stomach at knowing that Luke admitted to having something other than just friends and co-worker type feelings for her. She never let her mind linger on the thought long before her subconscious will throw Lisa in and make her become filled with guilt.

A part of her really wanted to avoid the entire occurrence and pretend like it hadn't happened, but still, she stood waiting at the elevators like she always did for the crew to come back home. Yet this day her reasoning had mostly been to see Alvez and continue the talk that she had put up a good pretense of not wanting to have with him. When the doors opened and he was not with the others she had to muster up some award-winning acting to seem as though she was not bothered by his absence.

"Where's Luke?" She had asked casually while praying she didn't sound or seem as desperate as she was feeling.

"Oh, he said something about needing to get home," Reid replied as he walked by.

"He's just moved his lady in and they're still in the honeymoon phase," Rossi added with a smile as the others chuckled along and nodded while they all moved to their desks and offices. Garcia plastered on a faux smile as she nodded and then turned and headed back to her office, something she never did. Usually, she would wait around until the others were ready to go out for drinks, which had become like a ritual. JJ and Prentiss gave each other a concerned look as they watched Garcia walk away.

"Garcia," JJ called out as she hurried up to her. Garcia stopped, took a deep breath, plastered back on her smile, and then turned to face her friend.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Uh, I was actually going to ask you that," JJ said as she now stood in the empty corridor with her longtime friend, whose face currently held a scowl of confusion. "And before you lie you know I am a profiler. Granted I started later than the rest of the team but I'm still pretty darn good. So, spill," She added as she folded her arms across her chest. Garcia pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down on it lightly while she darted her eyes about to make sure they were alone.

"The night before you guys left on this last case," Garcia began her confession. Truth be told she had been dying to talk to someone about this. She had even considered calling Morgan but then remembered that he could be overprotective and very overbearing whenever it came to her and men. "Luke and I kissed," She said in a hushed voice and JJ's face showed her surprise as her eyes enlarged and her brows rose nearly to her hairline. "Well, technically he kissed me. I just gave him a hug, you know, he was all sad and I was consoling him and then 'BAM' he started kissing my neck, and then my cheek, and my lips," She quickly added in her own defense. "But I let him," She continued in a defeated tone. "And I kissed him back, and it was soooo good," She dramatically rolled her eyes as she said this and JJ smiled a little but remained silent. "And I know, it was wrong and I'm a horrible person," This made JJ scowl up a bit.

"No, you're not," JJ told her.

"Yes, I am. JJ, Luke is in a relationship and Lisa is a wonderful person?"

"Well, then Luke shouldn't go around kissing other women," JJ stated. "You can't blame yourself because some gorgeous guy kisses you, it was good, and you reacted 'naturally' by kissing him back. Hell, I probably would have done the same thing and I'm married. That doesn't mean Will and I would have to get a divorce," JJ stated and Garcia felt a little less guilt-filled knowing that even someone as straight arrowed as JJ could have a weak moment. "Look, it's obviously got you feeling guilty which means you don't plan on doing it again-"

"But Luke said he didn't regret kissing me and he wants to do it again," Garcia babbled out and JJ lost her train of thought for a moment as she stood looking like a fish out of the water, her gaping mouth opened and closed over and over as she tried to find her words.

"And how do you feel about it," JJ finally spoke again. "Do you want to kiss him again?" Garcia simply cocked her head to the side and threw out a 'duh' look. "Ok, yeah that was a dumb question. So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. He said he wanted us all to sit down and have a talk."

"Wait-" JJ began and Garcia cut her off and answered the question she already knew was coming.

"Yes, me, him 'and' Lisa."

"Wow, Alvez has really got some big kahunas. I don't get why he would even consider that," JJ said as she let her eyes drift away while her mind actually spun thoughts about it.

"I know right, he's crazy," Garcia agreed. "I mean, what is he expecting us to do get out our calendars and schedule in days he'll be kissing me and days he'll be kissing Lisa?" She joked and then frowned up. "Oh God, you don't think that's what he was thinking, do you?"

"No, Luke doesn't have a death wish, and that would likely get him killed," JJ said and Garcia nodded in agreement as the thought of it made her insides boil with anger. If Luke Alvez thought he was going to have his cake and eat it too he had another thing coming Garcia thought.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

* * *

The entire time he had spent on the case Luke hadn't called to check in with Lisa, which had been something that he had started making a point of doing just recently. He had been wary and too afraid that he might confess about kissing Garcia, and that was something that he felt she deserved to hear from him face-to-face. After getting off of the jet he had called a cab and had gone straight to the apartment he now shared with Lisa.

"Okay," Lisa finally spoke out after she had sat silently the past half hour listening to Alvez talk about what had happened between him and Garcia. "You had a weak moment, Garcia was trying to be a friend and offer you support, and you kissed her. Baby, you shouldn't feel bad about it and I'm sure if you explain it to Garcia she'll understand and not feel some kind of way about it either," Lisa said and Luke shook his head slightly, closed his eyes, and bowed his head a bit. "It was just a moment of solace, that's all. It's not like it meant something romantic, and she doesn't seem like the type that would try to get you in trouble with a sexual harassment charge."

"Lise," He spoke gently and used the nickname he had given her, and she stilled because she could tell by his tone and the way he was now looking at her that this was more serious then she was thinking. "It did mean something."

"Oh," She gushed out as she let go of his hand which she had been holding and leaned herself back more into her seat and away from him as he sat across from her.

"Please know that Penelope didn't do anything, this was all on me," He stated. "I initiated the kiss and she was the one who stopped it before…" He ended his words as outrage began to cross Lisa's face.

"Before what, Luke? Before you had sex with her right there in the elevator?" She questioned as her mouth fell open from shock.

"No of course not, but ... I didn't want to stop kissing her and I wouldn't have if she hadn't ended things," He admitted and slightly cursed himself when he saw the tears that spilled from her eyes.

"Wait, what are you saying? Do you love her?" Lisa stumbled over the question as she sniffled a bit and openly cried.

"I don't know," Alvez admitted honestly. "But I do know that I do have feelings for her, strong and non-platonic type of feelings."

"And what about me, do you love me, Luke?"

"Yeah," He replied hesitantly and she cackled a little as a humorless smile spread across her face.

"Wow, that sounded really convincing," She said sarcastically.

"I do have love for you, Lisa," He said and she lifted her hands to her forehead as she threw her head back a bit, not sure she was believing what she was hearing.

"You have love for me, really?" She repeated as she dropped her hands and stared at him. Her eyes glistened with her tears but they no longer fell from her eyes. "Are you in love with me?" She continued to interrogate him. Alvez opened his mouth to reply but soon shut it again and clinched his jaws. He knew at this point he couldn't and wouldn't lie to her, but to spare her feelings he felt giving no response wouldn't be the same as telling her a lie. "Oh my God, why did you ask me to move in here if you don't even love me?"

"I do care a great deal about you, Lisa, I do," He confided. "And I thought that the more we got to know each other, the closer we became that…"

"That what, that some great love would bloom between us?" She finished for him. "It doesn't work that way, Luke. "I know you've heard the nursery rhyme, 'first comes love'. I love you, Luke, I am in love with you. That's why I'm here. Do I think we still need to get to know each other better and that it will come with time, yes? But love, that should have already been in your heart before you asked me to move in. You should have been sure of 'that' already."

"I'm sorry Lise, I don't want to hurt you-"

"Too fucking bad, Luke, because you are hurting me. No, no this is killing me right now," She said as her face crumbled a bit and a mournful sob escaped her lips. He reached for her again. "No, don't touch me! You don't get to touch me," She exclaimed as she yanked herself from his grasp, stood, and put distance between them. Alvez also stood but didn't move to approach her. "What am I supposed to do now? I gave up my apartment, that entire part of my life, to be with you."

"You don't have to leave, I'm not saying that," He said.

"Wait, you really expect me to stay here and play house with you after you've just told me that you know you're not in love with me, but you think you might be falling in love with Garcia?" She asked and he was a bit taken aback by the simplistic summary of what he had been feeling but not understanding until that very moment. He also couldn't ignore the absurdity of what he was expecting from Lisa. "I'm going to pack some things and go stay with a friend."

"No, it's late, stay and I'll sleep on the couch or if it will make you feel more comfortable, I'll just leave for the night," Alvez offered.

"Fine," Lisa said and then covered her hands over her face for a few seconds before moving her hands over her head and raking her fingers through her hair. "You can do whatever you want, I'll make some new arrangements first thing in the morning," She threw out and then turned from him, stalked to the bedroom they had shared, and slammed it closed behind her. The sound of the lock clicking then resonated in the room.

* * *

 **Sometime Later**

* * *

"I'm coming," She called out as another knock came through the door. It was just nearly 11:30. Although, it wasn't all that late it was still too late for visitors to come calling in her opinion. Once she got to the door, she lifted up a bit and peeked out of the peephole. She instantly turned, pressed her back flat against the door, and clutched her hands to her chest, all as her breaths started to come in pants. When another knock struck the other side of the door, she jumped a bit. "Who is it?"

"It's Luke, Garcia," He replied. "Sorry for coming by so late but I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay," She responded and then fell silent and then there was a pregnant paused before Luke spoke again.

"Can I come inside so we can talk?" He asked as a smile begin to spread across his mouth. After another few seconds of silence, he could hear her unlatching the locks on the other side of the door. She finally opened the door with the latched chain keeping it from opening completely.

"Just talking," She said and he wasn't sure if she was making a declaration or asking him for a confirmation, but he replied anyway.

"Yes, just talking," Alvez promised as he held up the scout's finger salute. She smirked at his antics, rolled her eyes for show and then closed the door and removed the chain lock. She opened the door again and stood to the side to allow him entrance. He crossed the threshold and she closed and locked the door behind him out of habit. Alvez stepped further into the spacious apartment and smiled warmly at how it was decorated in a way that perfectly showcased just who Penelope Garcia was.

"Sooo," Garcia spoke out and pulled him from his reverie. He turned and focused onto her and his eyes involuntarily raked over her frame, which was covered in a cotton pajama set that was pink and covered with sushi. He thought she looked adorable and incredibly sexy. Garcia began to fidget under his open gaze and she self-consciously wrapped her arms around herself. "What did you want to talk about, Luke?" He shook his head slightly as he moved back to the door where she still stood.

"I'm sorry, Penelope, but I just lied," He said and she looked at him in confusion and thought he was rushing for the door to leave but instead he had rushed to where she stood, reached down and grasped her, and then captured her mouth into a deep, searing kiss. Her body reacted as if it had been waiting and starving for his touch as it settled fully against his while she welcomed and reciprocated his kiss in kind.

* * *

more to come...


	4. I was rappin' till the sun came up

"I'm sorry, really," Alvez called from the other side of Garcia's closed and locked bedroom door. After a heavy kissing session earlier, which he had again started, Garcia ended it and then rushed to her bedroom. "Penelope, please come out," He begged from his spot on the floor where his back rested against the doorframe.

"No," She answered and he could tell she was seated right on the other side of the door. "You can't seem to keep your lips to yourself, and I can't seem to be able to resist you. So, it's best we keep a locked door between us."

"Look, I promise-" He started to say but she quickly cut him off.

"You have made it evident that your promises in this regard mean nothing," She replied. "Luke," She spoke his name softly and carefully and garnered his undivided attention. "I can't be that kind of a woman, no matter how…" She paused, took a breath, and then continued. "I would love to let you keep kissing me, you're a great kisser."

"So are you and I would love that too," He quickly got in before she continued.

"But," She continued as if he hadn't spoken. "It would fill me with so much guilt I'd hate myself later and resent you. It would make working together impossible, I'd probably have to put in a transfer to another dept," Her words made him frown up and fearful at the thought. "You have an amazing girlfriend, whom I like. I can't hurt her by having some affair with you behind her back, I won't do that."

"I know," Alvez concurred as he nodded his head a bit at her words. "You're too good of a person to do something like that and I am truly sorry that I put you in that kind of a predicament by kissing you. Penelope, you are amazing … And, yeah, so is Lisa, she's amazing too. But as amazing as Lisa is, she's not you," Luke proclaimed and Garcia sat on the other side of the door with baited breath as she hung on his every word. "When I'm with her I find myself wondering what you're doing. Whenever she and I talk, somehow, I steer the conversation to a subject about you. I didn't even realize it until Phil started showing interest in you," He stated and she frowned up in confusion at his words, and as if reading her thoughts, he went on. "Yeah, I know I told you that he never asked about you but the truth is he did, and a lot. I would lie and tell him you weren't looking, and lie to you and make you feel like he wasn't interested. When the reality was, I just didn't want him around you. The thought of it would actually piss me off," At these words the clicking sound that came with the unlocking of a door filled the space, and then the bedroom door opened a little. Enough for Garcia and Alvez to see each other's faces.

"Why?" Garcia asked gently. Alvez averted his eyes down to the carpeted floor to where her left hand rested. He reached out his hand and used just his pointer finger to trace across her fingers.

"Because, I like you," He finally answered. "In more than just friends or a platonic type of a way. There have been some very carnal thoughts about you, at very inappropriate and uncomfortable moments."

"Oh? Do share," She teased as she giggled a bit, knowing he wouldn't indulge her even though she was dying to know.

"Too embarrassing," Alvez stated as he shook his head no. "What I will tell you is, this," He moved his hand from hers and placed it against his chest as he looked at her dead on. "What I feel for you, it's real, and its not going to just go away. That's why I told Lisa the truth," He said and caused Garcia's eyes to double in size.

"You told her … as in Lisa … that her?" She babbled out as she scrabbled to her feet, and Alvez followed suit and also stood.

"Yeah, I had to tell her."

"Why, why did you 'have' to tell her? How did she take it, is she okay? Oh God she must hate me right now," Garcia spoke in a panicked tone as she re-entered the living room and paced around.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one on her hate list. As for why I told her, I had to," He answered. "How could I pretend that everything was fine between us. It would have been leading her on. I just couldn't do it any longer. Kissing her when I wanted to be kissing you. Making love to her while thinking about you the entire time. That's not fair, Lisa doesn't deserve that, and even if nothing ever happened between you and I, I still wouldn't want to pretend that I had a future with Lisa, when I know in my heart that I don't."

"Well, just a couple of months ago, you knew in your heart that she was the one and that you two could have a future together," Garcia pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," Alvez dropped his eyes, pushed his hands in his front pockets, and let out a heavy sigh. "I know now that I was deflecting. I really thought Lisa was a great woman, and I really made myself believe that if I just tried, went headlong in with her, it would make the growing feelings I had for you fade, but it didn't work."

"Well, maybe you didn't try hard enough," Garcia said and Alvez stared at her a little baffled. "You should call Lisa, tell her you're sorry, that you made a mistake, and you want her back," She said as she moved to the side table where she had a landline phone. She grabbed the cordless phone and turned to hand it to him and jumped a bit to find him standing so close. He grasped the phone from her hand and settled it back on the cradle.

"I don't want to. What's wrong?" Alvez asked. "I mean, I'm standing here with my heart on my sleeve, telling you I'm crazy about you and-"

"And, what? I'm supposed to be flattered, fall at your feet and be thankful that a hottie like yourself wants a duff like me?"

"Wait, what's a duff?" Alvez interjected genuinely confused.

"Designated ugly fat friend," She answered but her words only confused him more as they didn't fit any ideology he had about her. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Mr. Latin Lover, but did you ever even consider that I might not feel the same? Maybe I don't want your affection, attention, kisses?" At that word Alvez reached out, grasped her about her arms, snatched her to him, and kissed her deeply and soundly. After a minute he pulled them from the kiss with a sigh escaping both of their lips. "Ok, maybe I want the yummy kisses, but-"

"But what?" It was his turn to cut her off. "What are you so afraid of? Why don't you want to even try?"

"Because I know you're out of my league, and anytime a guy like you has ever been interested in me it's always ended badly for me, and the last time it literally nearly killed me."

"Do you honestly believe I would try to hurt you?" He questioned offended as a scowl marred his face.

"Not intentionally no, but I do believe that eventually you will snap out of whatever the hell this is and realize that you could do so much better than me, and then where would that leave me, devastated, that's where. So, for my own self-preservation and sanity I can't do this with you," Garcia rambled off as Alvez stood before her as he stared down at her with a smile on his face. "And I'm glad that you find this funny, and you're getting a good laugh out of it, why don't you go home now," She stated as she felt that this just proved that he was playing some kind of game with her, and getting amusement at her expense. She turned to move to the door where she intended to make him leave. He grasped her hand, stopped her, and made her turn back to face him.

"I don't find this funny and I am not laughing at you or making fun of you. I just think you are so amazing and it makes me smile because I can see that you don't even really know or believe how amazing, beautiful, and very sexy you are. I can't defend the foolish behavior of any past guys who couldn't appreciate you and mistreated you, or who were too shallow to open themselves to you. I can tell you that none of them deserved you. I have seen your wonderful heart and your boundless kindness. I know how witty, funny, and fierce you can be. And how smart, stubborn, and calculating you can be … sometimes all at once," Alvez said this as he chuckled with a far-off look in his eyes as if he were recalling a moment in the past. "You're the total package mami, and I only want to bow down and worship you. Just give me a chance to show you that what I am saying is the truth, and that what I am feeling for you is the real deal. Just one date," He spoke the last words in a pleading tone and Garcia found her self contemplating his words as she bit on her bottom lip.

"One date?" She finally spoke and Alvez's eyes lit up and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips but he wouldn't allow himself to smile for fear she might think he wasn't being sincere.

"One," He repeated as he squatted down a bit in front of her and held up one finger.

"Fine, but I expect to be wined and dined, no burger joints. I'm talking fancy, schmancy, and really expensive too," She tossed in thinking it would turn him off from the idea.

"You've got it, some place where we have to dress up, if that's what you want," He agreed as a smile finally got out, and it widened a bit as she frowned up at her inability to deter him from pursuing her, which he knew she was trying to do. "Or we could go to Nell's all-night diner, I hear they have some really great food," He threw in knowing full well that was a place Garcia loved and often ate at.

"Oh yeah, they have a great pastrami on rye and their meatloaf dinner is to die for," Garcia replied excitedly forgetting herself for a second.

"Okay, then it's a date at Nell's, how about I pick you up at…" He raised his arm and looked at his watch, "Say in about 15-20 minutes?"

"Wait … what? You want to go now?" She asked stunned but also exhilarated by the thought of it.

"Why not, it is an all-night diner and neither one of us have to work tomorrow, so what do you say?"

"Give me 10 minutes," She said and then turned, rushed to her bedroom closing the door behind her, and left a very pleased Alvez waiting for her return.

* * *

more to come...


	5. Telling you just how fine you look

**A few hours later, at Nell's Diner**

* * *

"Wait, so, black hair, black lipstick, everything black?" Luke Alvez questioned as he paused his action of placing the French fry he held in his hand, into his mouth.

"Yep, all black from top to bottom," Penelope Garcia answered as she sat across from Alvez in the booth they had settled into at the back of Nell's diner. "I know it might be hard to envision, given how colorful I am now but, it's true."

"No, I can see it," Alvez said with a smile as he let his eyes rake over her, something Garcia took note of him doing often soon after they had met. "Remember earlier when I was telling you about my carnal thoughts about you, that just gave me a new one," He said with a chuckle as she giggled and blush despite herself. After a few seconds where Luke ate his fries and Garcia took a sip on her lemonade he spoke again. "So, what made you change your style?"

"The BAU, they busted me while working one of their cases," She said and Luke nearly spit out the coke he had just gulped down, but managed to swallow it.

"Say what?"

"Yep, they found a small trail I left while hacking some big wig company, I was quite shamed by that let me tell you. I mean it was such an amateur hacker move," She said as she frowned up a bit at the thought of it. "Anyway, the guy of the company had been murdered, and the world is better for it if you ask me. But because I had hacked his company's account and stolen 2 billion from them and donated it all to charities, the FBI thought that I had an axe to grind with the CEO and maybe I had something to do with his murder. Obviously, I didn't. They figured it out, found the real bad guy, and offered me a job. I accepted with full immunity for all of my past hacking crimes. Once I was out of the underground hacking world that I had been in since my parent's death, I found me, the real me," She said as she waved her hands around her frame. "Really, the whole 'goth' look had more to do with my boyfriend at the time. I liked him and he liked hackers and goth girls, so I adapted."

"Oh yeah, and what happened to 'him'?" Alvez asked in a tone that made Garcia arch her brow a bit, his jealousy was written all over his face. Garcia found it amusing and really flattering.

"He dumped me," She replied with a smile that widened at seeing the relief on Alvez's face. "I mean, he couldn't have a girlfriend who sold out and was now working for the fuzz. He had a reputation to protect."

"Well, his loss," He proclaim as he raised his glass of coke a bit as in a toast and then took a sip.

"And your gain?" She asked, curious to know what he would say.

"I'm hoping so," He responded and brought another blush to her face, which she tried to hide as she picked up her glass and drank some more of her lemonade.

* * *

 **Monday Morning**

* * *

"He spent the 'entire' weekend with you?" JJ asked as she and Prentiss both stood in Garcia's office hanging on her every word as she recounted the weekend she had spent with Luke.

"Yeah, it wasn't planned that way, Luke had actually booked a room at the Marriot but I guess we lost track of time, then it was Monday and we were struggling in my single bathroom to get ready for work."

"So, how was 'it'?" Prentiss asked as her face held a giddy smile.

"Oh no, there was no it, Boss Lady, no fraternizing of that kind, so please don't fire me or Luke, or transfer us," Garcia replied as a fear filled here, but her words made Prentiss frown up a bit.

"Whoa, I'm not firing or transferring anyone, Garcia," Prentiss assured. "What you and Luke do on your own time is none of the bureau's business, as long as you're not doing 'it' at work, there will be no cause for concern."

Well, that's good to know," Garcia said as she breathed a sigh of relief, "And I swear there will be no fraternizing of any kind at work. Ok, well … what about kissing, is a kiss here and there allowed, because my God the man's lips are like witchcraft."

"Let's just say I don't want to 'see' any kissing at work."

"Understood," Garcia agreed understanding that she and Luke would need to sneak kisses at work.

"Garcia and Alvez sitting in a tree," JJ started to sing-song teasingly while Prentiss giggled and Garcia sat at her desk horrified.

"Shut it," Garcia commanded as a smile spread across her face. At that moment a knock came to the door, which then opened, and Luke Alvez popped his head through the opening. His kind eyes enlarged a little as they drifted from where Garcia sat to take in the other two women in the small office.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you had company," He apologize as he now fully stood in the doorway with his hands behind his back.

"It's ok, we were just leaving," Prentiss announced.

"Oh, don't leave on my account I was just stopping by to … Uhm," He stood quiet for a moment contemplating how his actions may be viewed, but then decided that if he wanted to convince Garcia that he was serious about dating her, he wouldn't act like he was hiding it or ashamed of being with her, not even to their co-workers. He pulled from behind his back the cup of coffee he had picked up for her from her favorite coffee shop and the single long stem red rose he'd gotten from the flower cart just outside the coffee shop. "I brought you these," He then stepped to her and held them out to her, which she took with a pleased, sweet smile. "Good morning," He said softly to her as he held her gaze briefly.

"Good morning and thank you," She replied. They both stood a second gazing at each other and smiling before Alvez ended the moment, stood up straighter, and looked to the other women in the room. "And good morning to you ladies too."

"Good morning," JJ replied as she smiled around the cup of coffee she had pressed to her lips.

"Morning," Prentiss said, "No rose and coffee for us?" She teased with a smile.

"Sorry, maybe next time," He stated and then turned and left out as he closed the door behind him. He paused outside the office door and chuckled a bit when he heard three excited squeals erupt in unison from the other side of the door. That had gone even better than he had expect and filled him with a newfound hope that he would be able to win Garcia's heart.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

* * *

She had just exited the conference room where she had accidentally left a file she needed, and was headed back to her office when her cell rang. She glanced at the caller ID before answering.

"Well hello Cool Hand Luke, hit me with your best shot," She spoke with her usual witty banter, and she would swear she could feel him smiling through the phone.

"So you're ready to take things to that level so soon? Hey, I'm down," Alvez teased with a huge smile on his face as he could sense she was rolling her eyes through the phone.

"What do you want, Agent Alvez?" She asked and then quickly rephrased. "And by 'want' I am only referring to things regarding the case."

"Oh, well, in that case, I don't want anything," He answered honestly. "I was just calling to check in."

"Why?" She asked as her brow bunched up a bit in confusion just as she had arrived at the elevators and pressed the button.

"Because, I just wanted to let you know I was thinking about you."

"That's sweet but not work related and therefore a waste of company resource. So, unless you are calling me to ask for something work related do not call me while we are on a case, got it?"

"Right, got it," Alvez replied as he nodded his head and silently cursed himself for not thinking that the call would be deemed inappropriate given that they were working a serial murder case. "Sorry, it won't happen again."

"Good, and Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking about you too," She stated and then ended the call before he could respond, leaving them both standing staring at their phones with the goofiest of smiles on their faces. Garcia's smile instantly faded when the elevator doors finally opened and revealed its occupant. "Lisa," She half gasped out, truly surprised to see Alvez's ex-girlfriend exit the elevator and stand toe to toe with her.

"Hi Garcia," Lisa greeted with a slight smile which seemed sad to Garcia and compelled the next words she spoke.

"I'm sorry," Her words caused Lisa's battle armor to kink a bit. She had come over under the pretense of giving Luke back his house key, but she had also hoped that she would run into Garcia. She had hoped that by talking with Garcia she would better understand what had happened between her and Luke. Also, she was still hurt and angry and she wanted to blame Garcia, but now that she stood face to face with the blonde bombshell, Lisa discovered that she really held no ill will towards her.

"Don't," Lisa spoke out as she bowed her head a bit and shook it.

"No, really I am so, so sorry about Luke and you, and Luke and me, and the kiss. I am really, truly so sorry," Garcia said as she clutched her left hand against her chest.

"You don't have to apologize Penelope," Lisa stated. "I'm not mad at you. I mean, I thought I was but now, I know I'm not."

"It's okay if you are, I did a horrible thing."

"You don't need to be so guilt-stricken over the kiss with Luke, the way he tells it he started it and you ended it," Lisa said. "That says something about the kind of woman you are, I don't blame you for any of this."

"But I am at fault," Garcia argued her point. "Yes, I did end things before they went too far but…" Garcia paused not sure if she should divulge more.

"But what?" Lisa encouraged her to continue curious to know more.

"I liked kissing Luke … like a whole lot," She finally disclosed and her guilt easily morphed into confusion as she watched Lisa laugh out at her words.

"Well, I do too. Luke is a really good kisser," Lisa proclaimed and Garcia simply nodded her head in agreement. "I don't fault you for enjoying yourself, I always did whenever Luke and I kissed."

"Yeah, but he was your boyfriend when you were kissing him. And he was your boyfriend when I kissed him too, thus the reason I am so very sorry."

"Stop it," Lisa spoke this as she reached out her hand and gently grasped at Garcia's arm. "I am really not mad at you and I don't blame you. I came over here thinking I was, and I had intended to find you and give you a piece of my mind, but then the elevator opened and there you were. Seriously, has anyone ever been really, truly mad at you?" She asked jokingly.

"I can't think of anyone," Garcia replied as she seriously considered it. "But you totally have every right to be."

"You know what, you're really a wonderful person Penelope, and I don't believe that there's a malice bone in your body. I could tell that about you from the moment Luke introduced us. You know what else I could tell, now that I've given it some thought?"

"What?" Garcia asked curiously.

"I could tell that Luke was drawn to you. I never imagined that he was falling in love with you, but he definitely was captivated by you. It didn't bother me though, I mean, you have such a way about you, you captivated me too in a way. Knowing Luke as I do and hearing the way he speaks of you, about the things you do for others and how you are. I can see why he fell for you … and, yeah, it really sucks," Lisa threw in as she smiled while she sniffed back tears that wanted out. "But I can see why he fell for you. I really love him, but he's crazy about you, and I can't compete with that nor do I want to."

"But I just don't get why he even likes me like that, especially when he has you to go home to," Garcia chimed in. "I mean you're so beautiful and smart, an A++, and me I'm … Let's just say I'm made from a totally different mold. And I'm talking the dusty, old mold that is in the very back of the cabinet, that the chef doesn't even consider unless he's purposely trying to make a freaky creation."

"Wow," Lisa gushed out as she looked at Garcia in genuine awe.

"What?"

"You really don't know how amazingly beautiful you are, do you?" Lisa said and her word silenced Garcia as they were very similar to what Luke at said to her earlier. "Penelope, you are kind, funny, sweet and generous. I learned that about you within the first 10 minutes of being around you, while watching you, and hearing how everyone else spoke to you and spoke about you. Luke, and any other man for that matter, would be damned lucky too have you. I just hope they deserve you. Please, give this to Luke for me," Lisa then handed the key she held to a stunned Garcia, who could only nod her head and watch silently as Lisa re-entered the elevator and then disappeared behind it's closing doors.


	6. In a word, you were sex

**Hours Later**

* * *

The team had arrived back from their case, which had wrapped faster than anyone had anticipated. Garcia had met them at the elevators as she always did. They had all gone out for a late dinner. After nearly 2 hours of eating with friendly banter, they had decided to call it a night. As they all made their way out to their cars, Luke had purposely stayed at Garcia's side as he escorted her to her car, which she had hoped he would do. They waved at the others as they drove away.

"I'm glad you hung back with me," Garcia was the first to speak and could tell by the grin that was now plastered on Alvez's face that he misunderstood what she meant. "I wanted to give you this back," She continued as she held out the key that Lisa had given her earlier. The smile on Luke's face instantly morphed into a frown.

"Penelope, I gave you that spare key so you could look after Rosie when I was away," He finally spoke as he took his hands, enclosed it around hers, and curled close her hand around the key she held out to him.

"Oh, no, this is not the spare you gave me to look after Rosie," She explained, "Though I probably should have given that back when Lisa moved in," She said as she frowned up a bit and chastised herself for not thinking of that before now. "This is the key Lisa brought in today and asked that I give it to you," She spoke as she opened her hand again and held out the key. This time Alvez took it as he nodded his understanding.

"Right, thanks," He added as he stuffed the key in his pants pocket.

"Luke," She spoke more softly as she reached out and gently placed her hand on his arm, which sent a pleasant jolt through both of them that made her snatch her hand back and caused him to step more closer into her space. "Uhm, maybe you should think about things some more, with Lisa, I mean. You shouldn't be so hasty to throw away what could be a wonderful relationship and a happily ever after for you."

"Yeah, I know and that's exactly what I told myself. Why I had to be honest with myself, with you and why I had to end things with Lisa," He stated and Penelope bunched her brows a bit in confusion. "I don't want to throw away the happiness that I see for myself when I think about 'you'," He spoke the last sentence very softly as he leaned more into her face, reached out, and stroked at one of her golden locks.

"Wow," She swooned a bit. "When you say things like that, I almost believe you," She said around a small smile which faded when he moved his hands up to her chin, which he nudged up a bit until her eyes met his.

"You can believe it Penelope, because I mean every word I say. I want to be with you, just you, and it doesn't matter how much you try to, you will not chase me away. Not unless you come right out and tell me to get lost and leave you alone. Is that what you want me to do? Do you want me to leave you alone and never mention these growing feelings I have for you again?"

"No," Garcia replied as she shook her head no, and again brought a smile back to Luke's face.

"Good," Alvez said with a huge smile on his lips. "So, are you agreeing to be my girlfriend now, then?" He added partly teasing but also hopefully wanting to hear a yes from her.

"No, but I am agreeing to see where this," She dramatically waved her arms in between the small space between them, and struck his chest lightly as he was so close now that she couldn't avoid it. "Whatever this is, to see where it goes. So, if you're willing to take things 'slow' we can date, and see where it leads us."

"And we date exclusively," Alvez quickly interjected as he had absolutely no intentions of letting some other man date her while he was pursuing a relationship with her.

"Like I would have it any other way," She said with a slight smile, pleased that he was not willing to be open with any relationship they might have.

"Good, because I wouldn't either," He replied as he moved in closer and brought his mouth down until they barely brushed up against hers, but she stopped him by placing a reluctant hand on his chest.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a near whisper as she stood rooted in her spot her eyes locked onto his luscious lips.

I thought we could seal it with a kiss," Alvez answered. "Is that okay? Can I kiss you?" He asked and she could see the desperation in his eyes and hear it clawing at the back of his throat as he spoke the words.

"Yes," Garcia managed to get out a millisecond before Alvez had swooped in and covered her mouth with his own. "Mmmh," She sighed and moaned into the kiss as she let most of her body and weight fold into his. Alvez welcomed all of it as he leaned down, wrapped his arms around her, lifted her completely from the ground, and then moved them back to her car that was just behind where they had been standing.

* * *

He mentally noted that the skin on her legs were softer than he had ever daydreamed about, as he rubbed his right hand from her ankle up along her thigh. He pushed up the mosaic patterned dress she wore during his trek. While his right hand worked its way up the bottom of her dress, his left advanced from the top. It had already succeeded at undoing 3 of the buttons on the front of the dress and now tugged at the right top of the dress. He pulled it down and fully exposed her creamy porcelain skin, whose whiteness was offset by the red satin bra she wore. His left hand moved and pushed away the bra strap and exposed her supple left breast.

It was likely the chill that touched her nipple that startled her and brought Garcia back to the reality of where she was and what she and Luke were doing in the backseat of her car. She pulled back from the kiss they have been so engrossed in, but before she could utter a word Luke, who wanted to keep her in their current mood, leaned down and latched his hot, wet mouth over her left breast. He pulled the nipple into his mouth and greedily began to suckle it. The instant zing of pleasure that shot from her nipple straight to her pussy walls made her buck a bit and cry out.

"Ahhh, oh my God!" She gasped as her eyes and mouth fell open widely, and she let her left-hand grip through his thick curls and held him down upon her breast more firmly. "Luke, Luke," She panted out in a melody that made his already engorged dick harden even more. It was beginning to painfully cut into the zipper of his jeans. He rocked a little in his current position nestled in between her thighs. He gyrated his hips and ground his bulge against her hot center. He had wanted her to feel what she was doing to him, to know how much he really wanted her.

The sensation he was invoking made Garcia's eyes cross a bit as they slid shut, and her own hips started to bump and grind against him in an attempt to create more friction. This dry humping was fast becoming more of an annoyance than a pleasure so both Luke and Penelope used their free hands to try to free him from his jeans and briefs and her from her red satin panties. It had been a tapping at the passenger side back window of the car that had them feeling like they have been doused with ice cold water. They both turned their head to find a flashlight shining in their face, and once that light turned off there was a police officer standing there with a knowing grin on his face.

"Oh God," Garcia whispered out in a panicked tone as she scrambled to fix her clothing, as Luke helped her by tugging back down her dress and pulling her top back up over her shoulder.

"It's ok, just stay calm," He spoke to her softly.

"This is so not ok," She cut back as she shoved him and he settled back on the seat and then she threw her legs over so she too was seated upright in the back seat.

"You covered?" He asked as he looked over at her to let his eyes roam and make sure for himself, before he opened the door to step out. When she gave a nod, he then unlocked the back door, opened it, got out, and then helped her out.

"Officer, we can explain," Garcia was the first to speak as Luke stood with a slight smile on his face as he stared over at the much older police officer who stood before them. The officer was a tall, lean black man who looked to be in his 60s and likely nearing his retirement. "This is not what it looks like," She rambled on as her mind tried to work out a feasible lie.

"No," Alvez interrupted her. "It was exactly what it looked like. We were totally making out in the backseat of the car like a couple of horny teenagers, we should have known better, and we are truly very sorry, Officer," He spoke directly to the officer who in turn chuckled a bit as he nodded his head. Garcia turned her fuming eyes onto Luke as she felt slightly betrayed that he would give them up so easily.

"This is not the place for that sort of thing and you too are too old for that," The officer stated and Garcia snatched her angry eyes from Luke and honed them in onto the officer. "You're lucky it's so late and there aren't any children around who might have seen you," He said and his word instantly filled Garcia with guilt that drowned out all the earlier feelings of betrayal and anger.

"We are so, so sorry," She said as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"It's all right, Hon," The officer tried to reassure her seeing that she was on the verge of tears. "I know it's hard for us boys to keep our hands to ourselves when we have such a beautiful lady in our arms," His words brought a slight smile and a blush to Garcia's cheeks as she ducked her head a bit at his kind words. "But please take this to someplace more private so I won't have to give you a ticket for a lewd act in a public place."

"Yes, sir," Alvez replied. "We're going home right now."

"To our separate homes," Garcia hastily added. "And in our separate cars. So, no more hanky-panky, I swear, just please don't give us a ticket."

"Ok," The officer said with a nod. "Well, you two have a good night, and don't let me catch you back here again," He then walked off back to the all-night diner where he had been going to get a late dinner when he has spotted the bouncing caddy in the parking lot.

"Yes sir, goodnight officer," Alvez reply with a slight salute.

"Goodnight and thank you," Garcia added as she waved slightly. Once the officer disappeared through the diner doors she stared for a few more seconds until she heard the snickers of laughter coming from Luke. She turned to find him grinning down at her as he was fighting to contain his amusement. "You think this is funny?" She asked outraged. "This is not funny, Luke," She said as she smacked at his arm and then moved from him and stalked around the car to the driver's side, with Luke right on her heels.

"C'mon, it's a little funny," He said as he reached out and opened the door for her before she could do it herself. "When was the last time you got caught making out like that?" She stopped and turned to regard him as her brows bunched a bit in contemplation.

"Never," She answered honestly.

"No way," Alvez replied in disbelief. "You were not that much of a goodie two shoes, ex-Goth Girl."

"No, really, this is all a first for me," She stated as she looked up at him, all ill will gone. "The first time making out in the backseat of a car, the first time getting caught like that, and the first time a really, truly nice guy who also happens to be really hot seems to like me and want to be with me," Her words broke Alvez's heart a little bit. He doubted that he would ever understand how anyone couldn't see how beautiful Penelope Garcia was inside and out.

"Well, I am glad that I was able to give you all those firsts, and I hope that I will be able to give you many more firsts," He proclaimed as he leaned in with the intent to give her a kiss, but she side stepped his move with a smile on her lips as she plopped down into the driver's seat of her car, and pulled the door closed behind her.

"I think that is enough kissing for tonight," Garcia said as she started up her car. "Mr. Alvez, your lips are too dangerous. They make a girl forget herself and nearly get a ticket for making out in the backseat of a car," She teased and brought a smile to his lips that matched the one on hers.

"I could say the same about those luscious, delicious lips of yours, Ms. Garcia," He stated. "Will you have breakfast with me tomorrow?" He asked completely changing the subject.

"Well, technically, what we just got caught doing could qualify as breakfast, it's nearly 1 am now."

"Okay, how about lunch?"

"You mean if you're not pulled away on some case?" She countered.

"You know, even when we're away on cases we eat lunch, and you and I could facetime while we eat," Alvez offered and his words made Garcia giggle.

"Ok, lunch," She agreed.

"And maybe some dinner?" He added knowing he was probably pushing his luck.

"Maybe," She replied and stunned them both with her words. Before Luke could push to get a definitive yes, Garcia drove off. Alvez stared after her for a moment with a huge grin on his face.

"Looks like you've got it bad for that gal, son," The officer who had caught them had come back out of the diner with the order he had called in for a pick up. Alvez turned to regard the older man.

"Yes, Sir, I really do," Alvez answered honestly as he turned and stared back towards the way Garcia had gone.

"Then, make sure you hold on to her and don't let her get away if she's 'the one'. Goodnight, son," The officer said as he made his way to his patrol car. Alvez simply smiled and nodded his head. He had already decided that he would win Garcia's heart and that he wasn't going to let her go without putting up one hell of a fight. He knew she was stubborn, but she didn't know just how stubborn and determined he could be when he set his mind to something, and he had his mind set on her.

* * *

More to come...


	7. You made love to me like you were afraid

Despite any pretenses or protests that Garcia had put up earlier she had actually become excited and even anticipated her dinner date with Alvez. When she had gotten home, she had spent nearly 2 hours just choosing the right ensemble. Originally, she had intended to just keep on what she had worn to work, but then he had texted her and told her to dress up because he was taking her to some upscale restaurant. She was not one for dressing up fancy and so she didn't have many items of clothing that would qualify for what she would deem as 'dressy'. Her mind was put at ease once Luke arrived to her apartment to pick her up. The look on his face and complementary words about how beautiful she looked assured her that she had gotten it right. True to his words that he would wine and dine her and then take her dancing, Alvez had done it all and Garcia had had such a fun time with him. She hadn't wanted the night to end, but when they discovered that it was a little past 1 a.m. they reluctantly left the jazz club they had gone dancing at and Alvez drove Garcia home.

Alvez, ever the gentleman, had walked Garcia not only to the door of her apartment building but had also insisted on walking her right to her apartment door. As they stood at the door they both looked like two nervous teenagers who wanted to get that first kiss, but too scare to be the first to initiate it.

"I had a really great time tonight Luke," Garcia was the first to speak.

"Me too, Penelope," He replied coyly. "And I hope we can do this again some time, really soon."

"Yeah, I'd like that," She concurred and an excited smile spread across Alvez's face.

"Great," He replied excitedly. "Well, how about dinner tomorrow?" He then looked at his watch and quickly corrected himself. "Actually, that would be tonight."

"I'd love to," Garcia said as she threw him a sweet smile which he returned. Then they both stood silently at her front door. "Uhm, would you like to come ins-"

"Yes," He quickly answered cutting her sentence off as he took a step closer to her. In reply Garcia smiled and nodded her head as she then turned and unlocked her door. She entered the darkened room and flipped on the light. While she stood just behind the opened door, she waved Alvez inside. Once he crossed the threshold she closed and locked the door behind him.

"Would you like something to drink; bottled water, tea? Sorry, I don't have any carbonated drinks or alcoholic beverages."

"That's all right, I'm good with a kiss," Alvez said and Garcia arched her brow at bit at his words and a wide grin spread across her face. Alvez's face held a horrified look as his words finally filtered back through his head. "Oh God, did I really just say that out loud?" He questioned and she nodded as she looked amused. "I'm so sorry, Penelope, I meant to say water, I swear. I wasn't asking for or meaning to imply that I wanted a kiss from you. Well, I do, I mean I would love to, I do love to kiss you, and now I'm babbling," For her part Garcia stood and giggled as she watched a flustered Alvez stumble over his words. Garcia decided to put him out of his misery as she walked over to him. She rose up on her tip-toes while she gripped the lapel of the dinner jacket he wore, and placed a soft kiss upon his lips. Alvez didn't move at first, though he thoroughly enjoyed the feel of her lips upon his and the taste of her in his mouth, which he happily opened when he felt her tongue lick across his lips. It wasn't until he heard her low pleasant moan that he allowed himself to react. His dick became instantly swollen as he leaned down a bit more into her, wrapped his hands around her, and deepened the kiss. They pulled apart reluctantly after a few moments, and only then because they both needed air. "Now, would probably be a good time to tell me to leave," Alvez spoke in a near whisper. Their lips still so close that the heat from his breath blew across her face.

"Do you want to leave?" She asked aloud the thought that had hit her mind.

"No, but if I stay, I'll just keep kissing you, and touching you, and that might lead to other things you may not be ready for. I don't want to rush you into anything you may not feel comfortable doing, but I'm also only human and trying to restrain myself when I'm with you, sometimes, calls for superhuman strength. It's hard," He shared his truths and she reached up, cupped his face with her left hand, and smile warmly at him.

"You don't have to leave, and you can take off those restraints," Garcia said and Alvez took a sharp intake of air as his eyes widened a bit at her words and their implication. He tilted his head and silently stared at her for a second with a gazed that seemed to question her.

"Penelope, are you sure you want me to stay … you want us to…" Alvez couldn't make himself say the words. A part of him feared that if he spoke the words and Garcia actually heard them it would snap her back to reality and end their night. Then a reality washed over him like a cold bucket of iced water. "Fuck," He cursed lowly but she still heard and looked over at him with a worried look on her face, and he quickly answered her unasked question. "I didn't come, you know, prepared," He stated and she looked baffled for a second before she understood his meaning and smiled slightly. "I don't have anything … any protection, I mean," He spoke that word in a whisper as if there were someone else in the room who might hear.

"Well, I am the one who keeps the system up-to-date with all of the team's medical checkups, so I know you don't have any STDs," She stated and was relieved when he simply nodded his head and didn't seem outraged by this knowledge. "Also, I do take birth control and I am wearing a diaphragm," She announced as she fidgeted a bit in her embarrassment. "I wasn't expecting anything to happen tonight, I-I was just … Just, kind of, hoping," She confessed and she became a little shamed at hearing her own words touch her ears. Alvez reached over and gently stroked her cheek to calm and reassure her.

"Hey, I was hoping too," He said with a kind smile. Garcia smiled back and she bowed her head a bit, shyly as she continued to speak.

"I do want you to stay Luke, and," Her entire demeanor changed and before him, she morphed from the vivacious, force of nature, woman he had come to respect into a frightened girl. She dropped her head and averted her eyes a little as she continued to speak. "I want 'you'," Then in the next split second her enlarged eyes snapped up to regard him as her mouth fell open a little. "Oh, but I'd totally understand if-if you didn't want to stay, or-or couldn't stay. I mean, it's all right if you don't want to or you can't," She rambled on and he let her for a moment because he found this side of her to be so adorable, but then he let her off the hook when he took a step closer, wrapped his arms more securely around her and kissed her again. This time it was a deep, breathtaking, earth moving kiss, and he tried to make it relay all that he was feeling at that moment. When he finally released her lips, they both stood there with a firm hold on each other, as they panted to find their breaths all while staring into each other's eyes for reassurance.

"I really want you too Penelope," Alvez declared as he looked intensely into her eyes. "God, I think I've wanted you from the second I laid eyes on you. And to be here with you like this, believe me it's a dream come true for me," His words made something in her swell in pride. She took his hand into hers, gave him a sweet and shy smile, and then moved around him and tugged him along behind her into her bedroom. Once they were behind the closed door of her bedroom, she released his hands, took a step closer to her queen-sized bed, and then turned to face him again. There was enough light streaming from the open window where the full moon hung high in the sky. Alvez could see she was nervous as she stood before him fidgeting and repetitively gripping and releasing the fabric of the bellowed 40s styled poodle skirt that was attached to the very form fitting bustier styled dress she wore, which when he first saw her in it caused a serious hard-on for him.

"I should warn you that I've only ever had 2 serious relationships, only '2' lovers, ever, and so I am not really all that experienced," Garcia said this then waited and watched Alvez as if expecting him to run out of the room screaming.

"Hey, whatever there is to experience, we can experience that together, Penelope," He replied and spoke softly and the way he looked standing in the moonlight and the words all made her instantly wet, and she smiled at him and nodded her head a bit. Alvez took this as an invitation and he again enveloped her into a sensual kiss. This time he did as she had instructed and dropped the restraints that has always kept him from allowing his hands to touch her in places he had only fantasized about. His groping hands felt amazing to Garcia and inspired her hands to do some exploring of his body as well. She wished he wasn't so buttoned up and that she could touch some of his flesh, and as if reading her thoughts, Alvez quickly pulled off the blazer he wore, which just left the white button up dress shirt. Garcia nervously and clumsily tried to unbutton the shirt a tasked more difficult due to her shaky hands, and the fact that neither of them wanted to let go of the other's lips. Alvez pulled back, yanked on the dress shirt, and began to rip it off, sending buttons flying about the room. Garcia's mouth dropped a bit as she stared at his bare, muscular chest and torso. Then her eyes took on a worried look as she took a step back from him and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Wow," She gasped out and Alvez smiled a bit as he felt his male ego being stroked by the impressed looked from Garcia, but then he could see fright fill her eyes, and that caused him concern.

"What's wrong?"

"You're gorgeous," She answered as her eyes remained locked over his fit form. He heard the compliment but his concern for her wouldn't allow it to really register, and he remained silent so she could continue with her train of thought. "Luke, I don't look like 'that'. I probably don't look like any woman you've ever been with," He then stepped to her, reached out, cupped her face, and tilted it up until her eyes were focused onto his.

"I think you are gorgeous too and so fucking sexy, it literally drives me crazy sometimes to be around you," He moved his hand from her face, down to her hand which he grasped, and then settled her hand against his massive hard-on. The impressive package made her gasp out a bit in surprise as she swallowed down a new fear that filled her as she contemplated if he would actually fit. "Can you feel how much I want you, and that's been my constant companion since the first day I met you. But if things are moving too fast for you, we can stop now. I can and will wait for you, Penelope."

"I don't want to wait," Garcia quickly confessed mostly out of fear that he would end their rendezvous, and she truly didn't want that to happen. "I really want this to happen, Luke, and have fromthemomentIsawyou," She mumbled out the last bit quickly and they both chuckled at her words, but Alvez didn't bother to call her out on the fact that despite how cold she treated him in the beginning, she had actually liked him even then. "I," She begun to speak but then paused as her face took on a more serious look and she looked up at him. "I just don't want you to be disappointed by me, by what you see," Alvez instantly swooped in and kissed her gently as he let his hands grip her shoulder. Then he slowly pushed down the short long-sleeved black jacket she wore, from her shoulders. She trembled in slight fear but mostly in anticipation to what was to come. When the jacket crumbled to the floor at their feet, he then reached behind her and unzipped the dress. As he slowly peeled away the bustier of the dress, she stiffened a bit but didn't stop him, so Alvez continued on and pushed down the top of the dress until the entire dress also fell away and settled at their feet. It was Alvez's turn to stare in awe as he drank her in. His mouth fell open as he marveled at the way her white porcelain skin contrast against the ruby red satin lace strapless bra and underwear ensemble she wore. Once his eyes danced over her voluptuous hips and noticed the garter belt, she wore that held up the silk stockings, he had to close his mouth and swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. "Well, if I wasn't self-conscious before, I sure am now," Garcia finally spoke out as she lifted her arms to wrap them around herself, but Alvez quickly shot his hands out to stop her as he shook his head.

"You are so beautiful, Penelope," He professed and the way he looked at her as he spoke told her that he was being sincere. "Absolutely breathtaking," He continued as he leaned down and recaptured her mouth with his. The way they moved as they pushed and tugged at their remaining clothes looked like some kind of well-rehearsed dance. When they had gotten his pants and briefs down to his ankles, he became tangled up, tripped, and took Garcia with him as he stumbled onto her bed. "Sorry," Alvez said winded as he tried to shifted the majority of his weight from atop her, but Garcia wrapped her arms around his waist. She then gaped her legs until his erect member rested against her bare, smooth center. He purposely swerved his hip a bit and made the bulbous head of his dick rub against her now swollen clit. She half gasped, half yelped as her mouth fell open a bit and her eyes enlarged. Garcia arched up towards him more, and gyrated a little as she sought to create more friction. Alvez's eyes rolled shut as he trembled a little under the pleasurable shock to his body with each movement she made. He held his body up in his right arm that rest on the bed beside her, while he used his left hand to caress her right thigh. He trailed his hand along her leg, he lifted it as he went, until it was bent and her right foot rested on the bed. This position would allow him the deepest penetration, which he was sure would give them both the maximum gratification. Alvez stilled him motions as he stared down into Garcia's beautifully flushed face which seemed to have a haunting glow in the moonlight.

"Are you sure you want this? I definitely do but I can wait if you're not ready to take our new relationship to this level just yet," He offered. A big part of him meant what he said, and though it would be a hard task to pull himself from her wonderful softness and her delicious heat, he would be respectful of her if she decided she wanted to stop. Garcia lifted both of her hands from his waist and cupped his face.

"Make love to me Luke," She spoke so softly in a pleading voice, and with the way she looked at him in that moment he realized that he would never deny her anything she ever asked of him. So, this night he did happily obliged her request, three times over.


	8. Until the end of time I'll be there 4 U

"Oh my God, Luke, get up!" Penelope yelped out in a frustrated tone and the man that had just been wrapped snuggly around her leaped up and over to the bedside table. He grasped his gun which he had placed there the night before, and then placed himself back up against her in a protective manner while he raised his gun towards the door. Both sat quiet, wide-eyed, and panted slightly as they watched, waited, and expected some intruder to come through the opened bedroom door. "Luke," She called gently to him after a few seconds. "There's no one there," She announced and with a relieved sigh he calmed himself and lowered the gun. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"No, it's ok, but are you, all right?" He then turned to her in concern and she simply nodded her head. "Sorry, if I scared you by grabbing my gun like that. I guess it's something I picked up since I became an agent. And I am a very sound sleeper…"

"Yeah, I know that is why I yelled like that. You were wrapped so tightly around me and I really have to go to the bathroom. I pushed and pulled but you would not let go and wouldn't wake up, so I yelled."

"I'm, sorry," He then moved over more to his side of the bed and allowed her an escape, and she threw the bedding off and hopped from the bed.

"It's okay," She said as she leaned over and gave him a quick sweet kiss on his lips that brought a smile to both of their faces. "You made me feel very safe and cherished … And I didn't want to ruin that by peeing on you," She added around a giggle as she then rushed to the bathroom, closed the door behind her, and left Alvez to chuckle after her.

"Thanks, I appreciate that," He called after her as he put his gun back in the holster and then grasped his watch from the bedside table. He noted the time and that it was nearly noon. He then placed the watch back upon the table and leaned back more comfortably against the pillows with his right arm bent behind his head. A big grin was plastered across his face as he recalled the night they had shared. This was how Garcia found him as she reemerged from the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth. She faltered in her brushing as she let her eyes drink him in. She was still in awe over how incredibly beautiful this man was naked and even more so over the fact that he thought the same of her. "Good morning beautiful," Alvez greeted with a smile as he unabashedly raked his eyes over her frame, which was now covered in a short satin spaghetti strapped gown, which she kept on a hook on the back of her bathroom door. She was sure there wasn't a part of her body that he had not already seen and kissed during the night, but she still was apprehensive about allowing him to see her fully naked in the light of the day. She smiled at him around the toothbrush in her mouth as she disappeared back into the bathroom, where he heard her spit, and then rinse.

"It's nearly noon," She corrected him as she reappeared back at the bathroom door.

"All right, then good afternoon, beautiful," Alvez corrected and garnered a wide gorgeous smile from her. "Now, get naked and come back to bed," He commanded and she arched a brow at his words. She was surprised that he still wanted to hang in bed with her and as if he had read her mind, he spoke out again. "I want to spend the entire day in bed with you. We have nowhere to be, right?"

"What makes you think I don't have plans for the day?" Garcia asked with a playful smile that told Alvez that she probably really didn't and that she was just teasing him.

"Oh, I know you have plans," He replied as he tossed back the covers and exposed his exquisitely chiseled body but also his massive erection. He then stood from the bed and stalked to where she stood. "You'll be spending the day in bed with me, while I ravage you. Now, arms up," He instructed as he leaned down and grasped the bottom of the slip gown and tugged it upwards. She didn't argue or hesitate at all as she obediently lifted her arms and allowed him to free her of the garment. He then enveloped her naked body against his, lifted her up until she comfortably wrapped her legs around his waist. He buried his face into her neck where he kissed and nibbled at the flesh there before deeply breathing in her scent. "Dios mio eres tan hermosa, y sexy," He moaned into her ear before nibbling on its lobe. Garcia knew enough Spanish to fully understand this compliment, one Alvez had spoken to her throughout the night. She sighed contently as her eyes rolled closed, she held onto him more snugly and placed a kiss on his cheek. He turned them and walked back to the bed and toppled down upon it. He made sure he didn't put all of his weight onto her as they landed. The head of his engorged cock was already at her entrance, ready to enter the place he had designated his heaven on Earth, but just as he was about to surge forward a knock at the front door echoed throughout the apartment.

"Penelope, we know you are in there, open up!" Prentiss called out through the door as the two lovers lay frozen on the bed.

"If we're really quiet she'll probably go away," Alvez offered and then leaned down and kissed Garcia's left nipple. The jolt of pleasure it sent through her made her comply and she lay beneath him in silence.

"We saw your car in your space, Garcia, so we know you're here," Tara Lewis chimed in.

"Yep, so you're not getting out of participating in the race today," A.J. added. "Besides, it's for a good cause remember?"

"And you were the one who made us all sign up with you, so, c'mon, open up," Prentiss spoke out again and banged at the door. Garcia disentangled herself from Alvez, who frowned down at her.

"I have to answer, they're right," She replied to his unasked question as she pushed at his chest. He rolled off of her begrudgingly as she stood and grabbed the robe thrown on the chair in a corner of her bedroom and pulled it on. "I totally forgot the MS charity marathon was today, sorry," She cast him an apologetic glance to which he threw back a wink and a reassuring smile. "You can just hang around here until I get back … I … I mean, if you want to," She added as she tied the sash of the robe.

"Thanks," He replied and she smiled sweetly. Internally she was happy that he was considering it. She then rushed from the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"I'm coming," Garcia called out as she moved to the front door. She unlocked the door and threw it open, and her three friends and co-workers all hurried inside and she closed the door behind them. "I'm sorry guys, I overslept. I guess it's been an exhausting week and it just caught up with me," She stated.

"I bet," Prentiss said. "It wouldn't have anything to do with your new hot Latin lover would it?" She teased as A.J. laughed and both Tara and Garcia's eyes doubled in size.

"Wait, what new Latin lover?" Tara questioned as she looked to each of them for an answer.

"Well, I hope she means me," Alvez's voice filled the room as he entered fully dressed but with his buttonless dress shirt, wide open which put his muscular upper body on full display. And the new visitors eyed him appreciatively as he moved to the open kitchen area and began to fix himself a cup of coffee. Garcia stood with her back to him as she began to turn a deep shade of red across her neck and chest. "Can I fix you, ladies, a cup?" He offered.

"Uh, no thank you, we really need to get going. We want to get there a little early, you know, to warm up," A.J. replied. She knew Garcia well enough to know that she was embarrassed even though there was no reason to be, and she knew that deflecting would help.

"Right," Garcia spoke out taking A.J.'s queue with great appreciation. "Just give me 10 minutes to get ready."

"If there's still an opening I'd like to sign up too," Alvez spoke out. "I have my wheels up bag and my gym bag down in my car, and I know I have something I can wear in one of them."

"Sure, last-minute sign-ups are welcome," Prentiss stated with a smile.

"Great, I'll just run down to my truck and grab my bags," He said as he moved to where Garcia still stood with her back to him. "Get the shower started and I will be right back," He spoke directly to her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissed her temple, and then moved to the front door. He was slightly amused at the situation and at how flustered Garcia seemed, but also glad that their new relationship was now public and official, as far as he was concerned. Once he had exited the door Garcia quickly made her way to her bedroom and closed the door behind her before her friends could start to interrogate her.

"You can run but you can't hide forever missy," Tara called out after her. "And I want details, damnit!" She added as both Prentiss and A.J. giggled at her.

* * *

 **Sometime later**

* * *

"Well, I'd say Luke's last minute sign up sure boosted the donations," A.J. offered as she, Prentiss, Tara, and Garcia stood near the finish line they had all crossed, while they watched Alvez who stood at the refreshment table surrounded by a group of young women who openly ogled and flirted with him.

"Yeah, he's definitely attracted the attention of all the women here," Garcia grumbled out as she watched irritably the spectacle the women were making with Alvez, who for his part busied himself with the drinks he was getting for him and Garcia. He didn't seem to be paying the other women any real attention. 'Good Boy' Garcia thought as he graciously thanked the women and hurriedly moved back to where she and his other co-workers stood.

"True, but I think he only has eyes for you," Prentiss added just as Alvez walked up, leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and then pulled back and handed her the drink he had made her. He then casually tossed his right arm across her shoulder. His action hadn't gone unnoticed by his admirers who watched enviously before they walked off. Garcia could not hide the wide grin that was now on her face. She knew that she would have to deal with other women flirting as Luke Alvez was a walking Adonis, and she wasn't sure how she would deal with it. Now, seeing how he seemed to proudly show that he was with her and she was his woman, she worried a little less. She reached up her right hand and interlocked her fingers with his and sipped at her drink as they all walked over to where they were about to hold a small ceremony after the race.

"Thanks for joining us today," Garcia spoke softly to him. "It really helped to boost the donations. There were a lot of ladies here who signed onto your number, you know."

"You're welcome, but I only signed up so I could spend the day with you," He said as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Is that why you hung back and ran the entire race behind me?" She inquired knowing that he could have easily finished the race well before she had.

"Honestly, no, I just loved how your ass bounced when you ran," He replied with a chuckle and her mouth fell open slightly as she smiled up at him. "And I may or may not have taken a video," He added.

"Oh, he did," Tara tossed in as she walked to their right. "I saw him," She stated as they all laughed a bit as Garcia and Alvez wrestled a bit as she playfully tried to get his phone from his pocket.

* * *

More to come...


	9. You own my heart and mind

They had stayed in the park after the fundraising race had ended and their friends had said their goodbyes. They walked about slowly and enjoyed the warm day, and watching all the people having fun around them, but mostly they enjoyed each other's company. They had been laughing and talking about everything that had come to their minds. Whenever other runners came across their path they would hurriedly step aside, huddling together to the grassy side of the graveled path. When a small group of women ran by them, all eyeing Alvez appreciatively while ignoring Garcia's presence entirely, Alvez noticed how Garcia would distance herself from where she had been walking right at his side. He frowned up a bit at her sudden coldness towards him. After a moment to reflect he realized where it was coming from. So, when Alvez noticed that same group of women had done a U-turn and were coming back through the path he made it a point to stop in the middle of the path. He grasped Garcia's hand, lifted it and placed a kiss across her knuckles. He then pulled her flush against his chest and kissed her lips slowly, deeply, and sweetly, while the group of women ran around them. For a moment they had both gotten lost in the feel and taste of the other. They finally pulled back with a sated sigh falling from both of their lips.

"Wow," She spoke as a bashful smile graced her face. "What was that for?" She continued as she bowed her head a bit to avoid his eyes, but he was having none of it. He reached down, cupped her face in both of his hands, and made her focus up at him.

"That was to show you how much I want to be here with 'you'," He answered. "I want you, no one else. Those women could run pass here completely naked and I still wouldn't give them any regard," He proclaimed and Garcia arched her brow to challenged his words. "Okay, not in any sexual or romantic regard," He corrected with a smile. "But I am an officer of the law so I would have to arrest them for being indecent. Look, I don't know about all of the past relationship you've been in but I can promise that I am nothing like any of those guys, so please don't compare me to them. Or judge me and our relationship by what may have happened to you in the past, okay?"

"Okay," Garcia agreed with a nod. "I will try and I'm sorry … It's just that," She paused as she dropped her eyes to the ground and took a deep sigh. "Guys that look like you don't usually go for the girls that look like me."

"Says who?"

"Says every guy I have ever met who looks like you," She replied.

"Well they were all stupid fools," Alvez declared. "And for your information, I find voluptuous women sexy as hell."

"Oh really, so you have only ever asked out plump women?"

"No, not just," He answered. "I have been attracted to a variety of women of all shapes, sizes, and color. And I've never excluded a woman because she's, as you put it, 'plump'," He defended. "Look, Penelope, I think you have a beautiful bangin' body but it's not the only thing that attracted me to you. I mean, yeah, initially it was. I did try desperately not to gawk when this gorgeous blonde bombshell shared the elevator with me on my first day. But then I got to know her, though she tried her damnedest to keep me at arm's length. I fell in love not just with your body, but also that genius mind of yours, your deliciously wicked wit, as well has your humongous kind heart," Garcia stood silently staring up at him with her mouth agape and a shocked look on her face. "Yeah, you heard me right," Alvez continued as he gripped his hands securely about her waist. "I've fallen in love with you, and it's okay if you don't feel the same or-"

"I've fallen in love with you too," She quickly cut in and her words brought a relief within Alvez and a wide smile to his lips.

"So, I guess that would make us an official couple then?" Alvez questioned still not wanting to over step any boundaries with her, but he truly wanted to know.

"All the things we did last night and part of the morning pretty much made it official, Luke," Garcia proclaimed and his smile simply widened at this news.

"Good to know," He said with a nod as he turned her, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and moved them back along the path they were on. "How about we head back to your place and make it official some more?"

"Race you to the car," She said around a giggle and then took off at full speed. Alvez took off after her and although he knew he could have beaten her, he was enjoying the view too much to try.

* * *

 **The next work day**

* * *

The team had finally wrapped up a local case they had been working on for over a week, and hoped they would get a few days of doing just some mundane desk work before some new case came in to take them across the country.

"So, who's up for drinks? My treat," Rossi offered as they all stood around the desks in the bullpen.

"I'm down," Tara was the first to reply. "It's been awhile since we got to get out of here during normal hours, plus free drinks, yay," She joked as the others, save Prentiss, laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I'm in too," JJ chimed in. "Will and the boys are still visiting his family in New Orleans until tomorrow."

"I can't, sorry," Reid said as he stood and started to pack up his bag to leave. "I have a couple of visitation hours remaining today and so I am going to go see my mom."

"Send her my love and remind her that I will be coming this Wednesday so we can work on our knitting," Garcia said as she rested her backside against Alvez's desk as he sat in his chair beside her.

"I will, she really enjoys and looks forward to your visits," He stated. "Goodnight," Reid then made his way to the exit.

"All right, that's three of us so far, since Prentiss has an evening meeting with the director," Rossi said. "So, how about you two?" He then looked to Garcia and Alvez.

"I can't either," Garcia replied. "I still have work to do here."

"What work?" Alvez asked as he frowned up a bit. He was disappointed as he had hoped she was turning down hanging out to spend some alone time with him. "We wrapped our case already."

"Oh, newbie," She teased and he couldn't contain the smile that spread across his face at hearing the word he had confessed to her would slightly arouse him whenever she said it. "Do you really think I am only at your beck and call? I am an 'FBI' technical analyst, and I help all departments with my skills. So, when any agent needs my help I am at their service."

"Oh, I like the sound of that, Belle," A male voice with a southern drawl and a hint of a Cajun accent, boomed from behind where they stood chatting. "So, does that mean 'any' services I need help with?" He added with a wink and a smile. Both Tara and JJ giggled a little as they were familiar with this agents' antics, but more so they were laughing at the sour look that was on Alvez's face in that moment.

"Only if they're work-related services, Agent Broussard," Garcia replied as she pushed herself from Alvez's desk.

"Well, a man can still dream, right, Cherie?" Agent Broussard asked with a charming smile.

"Yes, and it also saves me the trouble of telling you, "only in your dreams'," She threw back at him as she smiled playfully at him.

"Oh, how you wound me," He said dramatically as he raised one of his hands which held 2 drinks up to his chest. "And I had even brought you dinner and drinks to woo you," He added as he raised the other hand to show what looked to be a bag of Chinese takeout and Garcia, Tara, and JJ all giggled and shook their heads slightly to his antics. Alvez's current scowl instantly turned into a hard glare as he looked at this slightly younger man who appeared to be his same height and build.

"Hey, I'm working off hours just to help you out, so feeding me is the least you could do, sir," Garcia stated as she moved to where he stood. "Let's go to my office. The sooner we start the sooner we can get it done," He bowed dramatically at her as she stopped at his side and again, she giggled. Besides Morgan, Broussard had been the only other agent who would openly flirt with her. Unlike Morgan she was sure that Broussard meant every word and that it wasn't just banter to him. If given the chance he would happily act upon every lewd innuendo he spoke to her. But she also knew of the many rendezvouses he had had with several female agents which made Garcia steer clear of him. She didn't mind the flirting and easy banter, but she never let it venture into a personal realm as she had with Morgan. As they moved to the exit Alvez quickly moved from his seat.

"Hey Penelope," He called out to her purposely using her first name as he hurried over to her. She stood just on the other side of the glass door that she held open while she waited for him. "I'm going to be working down here late anyway, so just call me when you get done. We can grab some snacks, head to my place tonight, and watch a movie," A Cheshire cat grin graced her lips as she quickly nodded her head.

"Okay," She said as she gazed adoringly up at him, both were so engrossed in the other that everyone and everything else seemed to fade away, until Agent Broussard who had stood a few feet outside of the door cleared his throat a little. "Oh, right, uhm … Well, what I have to do to help Agent Broussard shouldn't take more than an hour or two. I can just come back down here when we're done."

"All right, I'll be here waiting for you," Alvez stated as he shot a glance to the man standing behind her just before he swooped in and placed a quick chaste kiss on her lips.

"Luke, we agreed not at work," She chastised him in a lowered voice even though the pleased look and smile never left her face.

"Technically, we are off work now so it's okay," He offered as he tossed her a wink. She silently nodded and then walked out and continued on her way with Agent Broussard. Alvez stood at the door watching them for a moment.

"So, exactly when did that start?" Rossi questioned as he arched a brow at JJ and Tara.

"Oh, I think just this past weekend," JJ answered with a smile as she watched Alvez who was making his way back to them.

"Damn, I owe Prentiss twenty bucks," Rossi said around a chuckle.

"Wait you and Prentiss had a bet running on when Garcia and Alvez would hook up?" Tara asked.

"Say what, now?" Alvez chimed in as he now stood back at his desk.

"Well, yeah, watching you two sometimes is like watching softcore porn," Rossi claimed and the ladies nodded their heads in agreement and Alvez chuckled at this news. "We knew it would eventually explode into something more hardcore, but I was thinking in another couple of years, but Prentiss was sure you two wouldn't last out the year," He ended with a shrug. "Oh well, ladies, shall we?" He moved in between where they stood at their desks and held out his arms to them. With a smile they each looped one of their arms in his and allowed him to move them to the exit. "Goodnight, Luke."

"Night," Both Tara and JJ said in unison.

"Goodnight and have fun, but not too much, we're back at it first thing in the morning," Alvez said as he watched his friends and co-workers walk out. He then turned with a sigh and started working on some paperwork. All the while his mind kept drifting to Garcia and Broussard, as he thought about what they were doing alone in her office.

* * *

 **Later that night**

* * *

"Mmhmm … it would … mmm … work better if you … hmm … stopped kissing and groping me," She panted out around his tasteful and near mind numbing kisses.

"But … mhm … you taste and feel … mmm … mmm … too damn good," He replied and then latched his mouth back against hers while his hands caressed and squeezed at her body, which he had pinned to his locked front door.

"Mr. Alvez," The screechy voice of an elderly woman snapped the lovers back to reality and they quickly jumped apart.

"Mrs. Torres," He replied as he wiped at his lips as if trying to hide the evidence of what they had been doing.

"You should be a shame of yourself young man, carrying on like that in the halls. There are children in this building, you know. And young lady you should have more self-respect and self-control," Mrs. Torres said as she shifted her eyes from Alvez to Garcia, and Garcia bowed her head a bit under the other woman's heavy gaze.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Torres. I promise it won't happen again," Alvez rambled out as he made quick work of unlocking his door and pushing it open. He ushered Garcia inside first.

"You see that it doesn't," They heard the older woman speak out as they crossed the threshold and shut the door behind them. Alvez, quickly locked the door and then rested his back against it as if afraid Mrs. Torres would come through to get them. He watched Garcia's back as she stood slightly hunched over with her head down. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to embarrass you," He began to apologize but then heard Garcia's soft laughter and noticed how her shoulders shook from it. A smile instantly spread across his face when she finally turned to face him with the hugest smile on her own face. "Well, I'm glad you think it's funny. Mrs. Torres met my mother the first time she visited me, and they have become great friends ever since. She's probably home calling my mother right now to let her know her niñito was accosting some woman in the hallway," He chuckled out though he was being serious. He reached into his pocket, grasped his phone, and shut it off before he tossed it on the table by the door. He didn't want their night interrupted by a call from his mother which he was sure was on its way, thanks to Mrs. Torres.

"First we get busted by a cop and now your elderly neighbor," Garcia giggled out. "And why are you so ravenous all of a sudden, that you couldn't wait until we got inside?" She questioned as she regarded him with a smile.

"Because I have a gorgeous and sexy girlfriend," He answered as his eyes involuntarily raked over her form appreciatively, which brought a deep blush to her cheeks.

"And it had nothing to do with Remy?" She continued and he frowned up a bit in confusion and the look made her rephrase the question. "Agent Broussard."

"Oh, Agent 'Remy' Broussard, is it? Alvez countered. "So, you two are on a first name basis?

"Oh my God, are you jealous, Luke?" Garcia questioned him in a teasing fashion.

"What? Hell, no," He spat out unconvincingly. "Should I be?" He asked and his insecurity shown through his demeanor and tone.

"No, you shouldn't be because I only have eyes for you," She said with a more serious tone that she hoped spoke to how true she was being with him in that moment. He smiled and nodded his understanding. "But I have to tell you, you kind of suck at the whole sneaking around and making out stuff. I mean, c'mon, caught twice in one week," she went back to teasing him.

"Then I probably need to practice more," Alvez offered as he waggled his brows at her "Lots and lots of practice," He added as he rushed to her and enveloped her into his strong embrace. He traced his right hand that was grabbing her ass, up her back until he grasped the clasp of the zipper to her dress and pulled it down. Too impatient to get it all the way down, he quickly moved the same hand to her left shoulder and tugged down the top of the dress along with her hot pink satin bra strap. He then leaned down and latched his hot mouth over her left nipple before the cool air got the chance to chill it. He suckled her greedily as if she gave him nourishment to live.

"Luke," She gasped out as her eyes closed, her mouth fell open and her head back, while she gripped at the back of his head with her left hand. "God, that feels so good," She moaned out as her head fell forward and she rested her cheek against the top of his head while she snuggled him close to her bosom. When she noticed the familiar sound of a distant ringtone, she snapped her eyes open and shoved at Alvez to release her, which he was not too willing to do, and instead clutched at her more tightly. "Luke, let go, that's work calling," She hissed out and he instantly let her go, and she rushed to grab the phone from her purse that had been tossed to the floor with the bags of snacks they had bought.

Alvez stood silently watching as Garcia spoke with Prentiss. He raked his hands through his slightly tussled hair in slight frustration because he knew they had a case and they would have to likely put off their love making session. When she ended the call, Garcia turned to him again. "Let me guess we have a case, wheels up in 30, and I'll have to get a rain check on tonight?" He nearly grumbled out.

"Yes, we have a case. But wheels up in 1 hour, which gives you 10, 15 minutes tops to get us both to happy land," She replied as she arched a brow and smirked up at him. "Are you up for the challenge Agent Alvez?"

"Oh yeah, challenge accepted," He said with a sultry smile and a nod. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head and off his torso and then moved back to her. He already knew which technique he would use to give her a mind-blowing orgasm in under 3 minutes, which would leave them plenty of time to shower and head back into work.


End file.
